Cancer, specifically metastasis research, is my area of interest. Metastasis is a multi-step process that begins with the formation of a primary tumor, and then intravasation of tumor cells into the host circulation, followed by extravasation, and finally colonization at a distant site. Prognosis is poor once metastasis occurs. Current treatment of metastatic cancer is focused on palliative care rather than a cure. The Quigley lab is interested in metastasis and angiogenesis. A major research focus in the lab is to study the role of matrix metalloproteases (MMPs) in these processes. One possible thesis topic is the study of tumor-stroma MMP interplay. Another possible topic is to study how MMPs contribute in vivo to a particular step in metastasis, such as intravasation. To accomplish these goals, the Quigley lab employs quantitative chick embryo in vivo models and unique, lab developed, chick molecular tools. Preliminary experiments have shown promising results and are being finalized. Upon completion, a thesis project will be outlined.